The Demon Prince
by SasuNejiUchiha
Summary: After years of war over the rights to the throne, one man came out on top. Little does he know a small rebellion has formed to rise against him. With the help of one the King's advisers can this small rebellion take back what's rightfully theirs? "What's done in the dark will surely come to the light. So remember my Prince, things are never as they seem."


It goes without saying that I don't own Naruto or any of its characters! This is only declaimer I will write because I know I'll forget to write each time.

Warnings: This fic is rate M for a reason. There will be suggestive situations, possible lemons, language, and mentions of possible mpreg. There will also be m/m relationships along with m/f. This story will also have fantasy/mythical creatures in it. So if any of these things are not to your liking, then this story in not for you. But for those who are totally into it, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter One

Pale eyes looked over slightly tanned skinned. He couldn't help but admire the muscular physique of the male along with his wavy red hair. Soft brown eyes locked with his pale ones. He couldn't help but smile at the man lying stretched out on the large bed. He himself was now tying his white robe around his body. Running a hand through his chocolate hair he took a seat next to the man's head.

"What have you found out?"

The red head closed his for a moment before speaking. "The same as before, no change," he answered sitting up slightly. He ran his hand through the long brown hair of his companion, kissing the soft strands and they fell through his fingers.

"As I thought, no change," the brunette said turning to face the red head. "Do you at least have the antidote this time?"

A low chuckle filled the room. "And you call me impatient, my little Hyuga," Sasori said standing from the bed. Neji watched as he moved to receive the small brown bag from his coat pocket. "I'll have the rest in two days," he said handing Neji the bag.

Neji opened the bag to look at the purple liquid in the small bottle. He frowned. "Why the color change?" he asked looking at the bottle.

Sasori shrugged his shoulders and sat next to Neji on the bed. "An improvement is all my little Hyuga. Do you not trust me?"

Neji turned to look into Sasori's brown hooded eyes. He couldn't help a soft laugh that escaped his mouth. Trusting Sasori was not the problem. Neji ran his hands through Sasori's hair bringing the larger man closer. Their faces centimeters apart. "If you did anything," Neji said and kissed Sasori. "I mean anything to endanger my Prince," Neji said softly as his lips place another kiss on Sasori's. "I'll kill you…."

It was Sasori's turn to laugh. He often found Neji's threats amusing since in reality the needed each other. He wouldn't hurt Neji's Prince, because in truth he was behind what Neji stood for. "Of course my Lady," Sasori answered.

Neji rolled his eyes at Sasori. "Two days then," Neji said standing up.

"Lord Sasori!" both Neji and Sasori turned to see a blonde dressed in light blues enter the room.

"What have I told you about entering my room without knocking?" Sasori asked the tall blonde.

"But, my Lord….the king has sent for you," Deidara said bowing.

"I'll take my leave then," Neji said walking around Deidara to exit the room.

"I don't see why you keep his company, my Lord," Deidara said frowning at the door Neji just exited. Deidara knew his dislike for Neji was only because of the relationship between him and Sasori.

"You needn't speak on the company I keep. You will do better to keep your opinions to yourself."

Deidara flinched a little at Sasori's tone. He knew he was speaking out of line, but he couldn't help it. It was painfully obvious his feelings for Sasori went beyond Lord and servant. "I apologize, my Lord. I did not mean any harm or to offend you." Deidara looked down as the slightly shorter male walked past him. "I only wish to serve you."

Sasori sighed and stopped. He knew of Deidara's feeling towards him, but Deidara couldn't offer him the same things Neji could. "Just don't let it happen again and especially not with him in ear shot."

"Of course my Lord," Deidara said with a smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji walked quietly to the other side of the palace. He really hated going to Sasori's room being so close to the King's. It was what he had to do in order to help his Prince. Sasori was his only direct link to the King and his plans. So he didn't mind spending a few nights in Sasori's bed if it got him what he needed. And what he needed was Sasori on his side.

"Well, good afternoon my Queen," Neji said offering her a small bow.

Konan frowned a little. She never understood why her husband was so fond of the Hyuga. There was nothing special about him. He was Hyuga and the most the Hyuga had been known for were their carriers. "Yes, where are you off to?"

"My room, my Queen. I have to freshen up before my ride," Neji answered. He despised the woman in front of him, but he would play nice to keep the King in his good graces.

"Really, or are you off to visit that mutt Prince of yours? Ah, I'm sure you are. I still don't understand why my King lets you keep a blind dog around. He's essentially useless. Wouldn't you agree…." she said with a smile.

Neji didn't hide his frown from the woman in front of him. He took a lot from her, but he would not allow her to bad mouth his Prince. Neji clinched his fist and the queen feel to her knees. She looked up at him confused by what was happening to her. Neji saw her reach out to him. "You will be wise to never insult Prince Itachi…"

"I….I can't b-breath…" she said with her hands on her throat. "W-w-what are y-you doing t-to me…."

Neji didn't let up until he felt a familiar presence close behind him.

"What happened to her?"

Neji turned to look at Kakashi and Yamato. "She'll be fine," he said placing his hand on her head. Her body went limp and she fell to the floor. "Kakashi take this to Prince Itachi, and Yamato take the bitch and place her in the library in a chair."

Yamato didn't question Neji as he threw the Queen over his shoulder and entered the room two doors down. Kakashi on the other hand was a little confused. He had never felt Neji like he did a moment ago. That was the only reason he and Yamato decided to see what was going on. "My Lord, I do not believe that was wise," Kakashi said looking at Neji.

Neji sighed and ran his hand through hair. "I am aware of that, but don't worry. She won't remember a thing; she'll just feel the pain." Neji hated that Kakashi and Yamato almost caught him, but then again he was grateful. He probably would have killed her if they hadn't shown up.

"I'm not sure I understand what's going on…"

"It's not important right now. Just take care of Prince Itachi and prepare him for our afternoon ride," Neji said leaving Kakashi alone in the hallway.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji sat in front of his vanity looking at the markings across his head. It was both a blessing and curse in his opinion. A blessing because he was able to give life, but a curse because it was the all people saw him as. He was a carrier of the former Hyuga nation. After the pervious war they Hyuga along with many others were almost wiped out completely. Now all that remained was his cousin, Hinata, the Hyuga Princess, and himself, the carrier.

"My Lord."

"Come in Ino," Neji said placing his head jewelry on. It covered the markings on his forehead. That was another thing Sasori was good for; buying the most beautiful head jewelry for him.

"The carriage is ready and waiting. Prince Itachi and Princess Hinata are already in the carriage waiting for you," Ino said with a small bow.

Neji turned to look at Ino. She was a beautiful young woman. All of her people were once upon a time. Their rare blonde hair and blue eyes made them the elite among their people. Now there were only three left. Two of which followed Prince Itachi and the other followed Sasori.

"Thank you Ino," Neji said. He noticed she didn't look well upon close observation. "Are you ill?"

"No sire, I am simply a little tired is all," Ino answered.

Neji knew there was more to it. "Use the bath in my quarters to rest." He saw Ino eyes widen. "There's no need for the surprise look. You're a mermaid after all Ino. You need to change back every now and then to stay healthy."

Ino sighed. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji watched Itachi silently as they rode through the town. Itachi was a handsome man and a very powerful one too. He wanted the people in the royal court to think Itachi was harmless because he lost his sight. Neji in life have never met a man more deadly than Itachi Uchiha.

"You alright Neji?" Itachi asked.

Neji blushed a little at being caught staring at him. "Yes, my Prince."

"The new oil you got for me is much better than the last. I assume Sasori did a little more research on my people."

"You can never really tell with Sasori your grace. I do know he said he figured something out new. I'm glad it's working for you," Neji replied.

"So am I, he was able to see shadows before Kakashi wrapped his eyes," Hinata added. She placed her hand over Itachi's and smiled at him. "Thank you Neji."

"No need to thank me for doing my job." Neji smiled at the couple. He knew Hinata would be good for Itachi. He was also glad she agreed to marry him last year. She was going to make a good queen for him.

"Uh there's a problem."

Neji looked out to see a blue eyes looking at him. "What's the problem?"

"I think that Hidan bastard is up there causing a scene again," Naruto said. "It's a big crowd."

"Stop the carriage," Neji said opening the door.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked.

"No need to worry your grace. I will handle it. You and Princess Hinata stay here until I return," Neji said with a smile and received a soft ok from Hinata.

Neji then frowned when he walked through the crowd with Kiba and Naruto. He left Kakashi and Yamato with Hinata and Itachi just in case this was some sort of set up. "Step aside." Neji heard Kiba say that a few times before they reached the center of the circle.

"Looks like I was right about that bastard!" Naruto yelled over the noise. "What do you want to do?" Naruto asked Neji.

Neji looked at the four people kneeled down on the ground covered in mud and grass. This was just like Hidan to pick on the town's people whenever he got bored. "That's enough!" Neji yelled.

Hidan looked and smirked at Neji. "Whose gonna make me stop princess? You and your little toy soldiers?"

Neji was unfazed by Hidan's remarks. "How about we skip all the small talk and you leave these four to me?"

Hidan frowned and kicked one of the men causing him to fall face first into the mud. It was then Neji noticed something about the man. The energy surrounding him was dangerous and if he didn't do something there was no telling what the man would do. "Stop it Hidan!"

"Or what princess," Hidan said placing his foot on the man's back.

Neji felt the man's energy shift to the point where everyone around the faltered a little. Neji knew this was not good. The town's people begin to run towards their homes. "Hidan, you remember Naruto right?"

"Yeah I know the little mer_maid_," Hidan said with a smirk.

"Good, now here's what's going to happen. You take your foot off that man right now and walk away. And if you don't….." Neji looked at Naruto. "Kill him."

Hidan laughed. "Ha! You think fish boy can hurt me? I'm immortal bitch!"

Naruto stood in front of Neji with his sword at Hidan's throat. "You might be immortal, but that won't stop me from cutting you into a thousand pieces and feeding you to the dogs."

"That's right asshole, now give us a reason to do it," Kiba added.

Hidan smirked and held his hands up. "Fine their all yours," he said. "We'll see what the King has to say about this _Lady_ Hyuga."

Neji sighed. "Help them up please," Neji asked Naruto and Kiba. Both men began helping the prisoners to their feet. Neji didn't think any of them were really dangerous besides the dark haired man. "Not everyone in the kingdom has a raison for a brain. What are your names?"

"I'm Karin." The female of the group spoke up first. "I'm from the southern kingdom." Neji nodded. She was human. He could tell by her energy.

"Jugo," the largest man answered. He nodded at him. There was no doubt he was a meadow beast. Half his face was dark gray and one of his eyes was gold.

"Suigetsu," the pale male with white hair answered next. "You're a water elf aren't you?" Neji asked and the man nodded.

Neji just looked at the fourth member of the group who had yet to look up. The man's energy still was not calm and Neji could understand why. He approached the man and took his face in his hands. He wasn't surprised when the man didn't fight him back. Neji eyes widen when they met red. "Kiba, Naruto, take those three to the palace and have them cleaned and waiting for me."

"What about him?" Naruto asked as he held out his hand for Karin to take.

"Leave this one for me. Shikamaru!"

"Yeah…."

Neji couldn't help but feel his eye twitch. Shikamaru was such a pain sometimes. He never answered the correct way and pretty much did whatever he wanted. Even Naruto and Kiba at least pretended to have good manners in public. "Would it kill you to answer me correctly?"

Shikamaru yawned. "Yeah, yeah."

"Take the prince and princess back to the palace and have Kakashi ride with them. Tell Yamato to drive me the other carriage with our new guest."

"Will do," Shikamaru responded.

Neji turned his attention back to the man in front of him. He couldn't believe after a whole year of searching he had finally found him. "Come with me." Was all Neji said as he led the mad the carriage.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji couldn't help but stare at the man. He wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was trying to analyze the man. But at the same time Neji felt a weird sensation in his body

. being in the tight coach with man. Neji wasn't sure what the feeling was but it made him sweat. He thought Itachi was impressive, but he was nothing compared to the man sitting across from him.

Even being so strong the man was no match for Itachi. His power was untrained and it was clear that man could lose control easily if provoked enough. That in itself was dangerous for Neji, especially if someone found out the man's identity.

Neji smiled as he placed a blade between his fingers. He was going to test his passenger, but before he could strike the man had pinned him to his seat. Red eyes boring into Neji and Neji just smiled. "I expect nothing less from you, Prince Sasuke."

* * *

A/N: Hey peeps I hope everyone liked this! I do plan on this being a pretty long fic. So please leave me some feedback on ways to improve and what not. I would also appreciate constructive criticism and nothing harsh just to be mean.

Until next time!

-SasuNeji Uchiha-


End file.
